


Corinne Cross's Dead & Snippets

by What_Happens_To_The_Heart



Category: Corinne Cross's Dead & Breakfast, Speed Dating For Ghosts
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Ghosts, Talking To Dead People, Thank Gods Its Indie, Video & Computer Games, Writers, this game was so cute I just had to write something, writer's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Happens_To_The_Heart/pseuds/What_Happens_To_The_Heart
Summary: Little snippets based on the game Corinne Cross's Dead & Breakfast by Bad Chalk Games (and other indie games?).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The New Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest arrives at the bed-and-breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played an adorable gamed called "Corinne Cross's Dead & Breakfast" by Bad Chalk Games for my Friday indie game stream and it was such fun! I really liked the story and the art was so pretty, so I thought I'd whip something up for my Flash Fiction Friday post on my blog based one it. Since that makes it fanfic, I thought I'd share it here!  
> If you like cute RPGs, indie games and fluffy but feelsy games, check it out!

Corinne Cross woke up at 02:15, forty-five minutes before the witching hour. Her cell phone was vibrating with the nocturnal alarm she had set daily, and she reached over to turn it off. Yawning, sat up and pushed her covers aside.

She got out of bed and turned on the small lamp by her desk, opening her laptop. She'd left off mid-sentence and read through the preceding paragraph a couple of times before putting her fingers to the keys. She was working on a story about letting go of control, inspired by a bus driver who had stayed there for a couple of weeks in May and a song she'd loved when she was twelve. It was going pretty well and would soon join the small stack of finished projects now bouncing around the internet in answer of various submission calls.

The new routine was working really well for Corinne. She went to bed pretty early, then woke up at two and got a solid half hour of late night writing in before the witching hour, which was when the ghosts came. Then she did her rounds, checked in with her guests and watered the graveyard flowers before going back to bed for a few hours. Brunch every day, feasting on whatever her guests hadn't eaten in the night, was her new favorite thing and somehow the whole sleeping in two chunks seemed to work really well for her insomniac brain.

At four minutes past three, Corinne left her bedroom and moved into the hall. The house was quiet, but it was no big surprise. Right now there were only two guests visiting, and they were both pretty laid-back ghosts, unlikely to play loud music or throw things around. Pete mostly kept to his room upstairs, and Kimmie was... ah, there she was, curled up with a book in the upstairs living room.

"Hi Kimmie," Corinne said, poking her head in.

"Oh, hey, Corinne," the girl smiled, looking up from the book.

"How's the story coming?""Not too badly." She smiled back. "How was the omelette?" She tried a new recipe yesterday.

"It was good, but you know, I think bell peppers would be a good move. And more cheese."

"Hm... that's a thought. I'll see you around."

Before going downstairs, Corinne checked the doors to the three empty rooms. The last unlocked - a new guest was here. She knocked, and when no one answered she peeked inside. It was empty, and nothing seemed out of place. Oh well, whoever they were, they were somewhere around the house.

The downstairs was as quiet as the upstairs. On the counter by the stove stood the small tin of darjeeling Hermina had given her the day before. As she set about preparing a mug, she heard someone clear their throat. Looking over, she saw a middle-aged person in a long, grey cardigan standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Excuse me," they said quietly, eyes darting around the kitchen.

"Where am I? I can't remember how I got here..."

"I'm afraid you've passed away," she replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jay," they replied, looking even more confused. "Passed away, wh-"

"I know it's confusing." Corinne opened a cupboard and took out another mug. "Why don't we sit down for some tea and I can explain everything..."


	2. Good Morning, Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the current guests at the bed-and-breakfast is a bit unusual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played "Speed Dating for Ghosts" by Copychaser Games and Laundry Bear Games earlier today and I felt like it called for a Corinne Cross crossover. Maybe my take on Gary doesn't quite go with the final meeting with Gary on the dance floor, but I'm going to pretend this is later and he's moved on just a little.

As Corinne reached for the glue stick, she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. Her skin prickled, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. Looking up, she spotted the source of the feeling standing in the doorway.

“Ah,” she said, smiling. “Good morning, Gary. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Gary didn’t answer. He just looked at her, unblinking and still.

“Did you have a good day?”

More silence. It had unnerved it at first, that and his eyes like black holes. She was used to ghosts, but Gary wasn’t like most ghosts she’d dealt with in the time since she’d moved into the bed-and-breakfast. He’d been there for almost six months now, and she was mostly used to it. He didn’t look as frightening now as he had that first night, when she’d come downstairs to make a cup of coffee and found him at the bottom of the stairs, just standing.

“Did you do any good deeds today?” she asked. 

“Atone,” he said, his voice creaking. She braced herself for that sound he made when he was upset, that deep, unearthly groaning that went on and on, boring into her mind and making the walls vibrate... That part still unnerved her, but it didn’t happen very often. When a moment passed with no further sound, Corinne relaxed. 

“Yeah, atone. Any progress on that front?” she asked lightly, taking the top off of the glue stick. Some days, Gary just didn’t talk. Other days, if you kept talking to him, you’d coax words and sentences out, even entire conversations, like the person he had once been was waking back up from the sound of your voice. Today didn’t seem to be one of those days. “I’m just adding some things to my recipe book. You can join me, if you’d like, until the sun comes up.” She began applying the glue to the back of the banana bread recipe she’d cut out of a magazine the night before. She’d already tried it once, and it had been delicious. 

“Upstairs.”

“All right, Gary,” she responded and looked up to give him another smile. “Love the bowtie by the way. New? Great color on you.”

“Verdigris,” Gary creaked and turned to leave. 


End file.
